1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to refuse containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sanitary disposable container wherein the same may be compactly stored when not in use and may be readily extended for use when needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refuse containers of various types is well known in the prior art. Refuse containers of the prior art, however, have heretofore failed to provide a complete system for the disposal of refuse in an economically manufactured and developed container wherein the container is not only compactly stored when not use, but provides additional securement means to enclose the container when full and to further provide a self-included sanitizing mechanism. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,818 to Stegner wherein a container is provided with an interior impermeable layer or liner adhesively secured interiorly of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,434 to Anderson sets forth a free flexible package wherein two flexible plastic sheets are heat sealed to provide a tubular-like upstanding portion for containment of contents therewithin, but lacks the securement means and enclosing organization of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,385 to Goodrich sets forth a polyethylene container for securement of liquids therewithin which may be interfolded when not in use and may be expanded for containment of fluids therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,347 to Platz sets forth a generally plastic-type bag which may be snapped open, including self-sustaining walls to remain in an erect position when opened up to a use orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,372 to Rodley sets forth a plastic sheet material bag foldable into a flat orientation and provided with handles for portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,565 to Ackley sets forth a free-standing bag formed of impermeable plastic material wherein similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,172 utilizes a laminated film structure for providing securement of contents therewithin in enhanced strength organization. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,959 to Loefberg utilizes a gusseted plastic bag typical in geometric configuration of bag-like structures available in the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved sanitary disposable container wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of storage and effectiveness in use, and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.